Account
General Game Account Infomation A game account is required to play Guild Wars. To own an account you must agree to the EULA on account creation. You can purchase the game via full play licence or time card (location dependent). English accounts require a "key" code (25 units in length) to create an account. Other versions require an NC.Soft account on the localised versions official websites. Accounts cannot be merged. Chapter access Each game chapter is a separate stand alone Guild Wars product. Each account requires a separate game key for each chapter you wish to play on that account. Account keys can only be used once, and accounts cannot be merged together after the keys have been added to accounts. To add a key to your current account go to the character selection screen and then click edit account > Manage access keys > Next > (Enter the 25 digit key) Character Each account has 4 character slots and gains another 2 for every additional and separate chapter it contains. Players cannot change their characters names after they are created. Names that brake the Rules of Conduct will be changed. Characters cannot be transferred from one account to another. Guild Each account can only join one guild per account. The guild name is also affected by the Rules of Conduct. Fame and Skill unlocking Fame and skill unlocking is account based and cannot be reset once the player has gained or unlocked it. Fame and unlocked skills also cannot be transferred from one account to another. Each account can only contain 10,000 unused faction at a time. Personal infomation collection The following personal infomation is stored in your guildwars account. It can be changed at any time and is not viewable by anyone except you. *Email address *Mailing address **First name **Last name **Address **City **Region Game misbehavior and punishment Besides the EULA you must also agree to the Rules of Conduct when playing Guildwars. Failure to follow these rules may lead to temporary or permanent punishment of the account. Game Purchase Availability Game accounts are available to the following areas: *America / Australia / Oceania / Europe *Japan *Korea *Taiwan Differences between each Guildwars Localization: Common Differences Each game localization has its own home district. You cannot move into the home districts of other localizations. If you wish to meet someone from a different localization of Guild Wars you must meet in the international districts. Any of the game interface languages can be used by any of the localised versions. Your purchase does not affect this. America, Europe, Australia/Oceania Version Differences The America, Europe, Australia/Oceania localizations have a choice to switch between the America and Europe home districts 5 times per account. These switches are strictly limited so once they are used up the account can no longer be change. It is unlikely at this time that Australia/Oceania will gain their own home district though this could change at some point in the future. The American home districts also disallow typing in Eastern languages characters. This block does not affect private messaging, guild chat, international districts, and all PvP modes. Character created within the America, Europe, and Australia/Oceania Version must be at least 3 letters long, only use English letters, consist of a minimum of 2 words, and cannot exceed the 19 letter maximum. English versions do not have time card payment options. You can only purchase a permanent licence for each chapter. Korea Version Differences The Korean version requires that you have a Korean ID, you cannot create a Korean account without one. You must create an NC.Soft account first on the Korean guild wars website. The Korean home districts allow typing in Eastern languages characters as well as English. Character created within the Korean localisation must be at least 3 letters long, can use any letter from English and Eastern languages (excluding Japanese), can consist of only one word, and cannot exceed the 19 letter maximum. The Korean version has time card payment options as well as a one time purchase option for each chapter of Guild wars. It also enables users to buy time cards which allow playing Guild wars for a limited time period. This time payment option is due to the LAN cafés that are very common in Korea. Japan Version Differences The Japanese version requires that you create an NC.Soft account first on the Japanese Guild wars website. The Japanese version is the only one which can use Japanese letters. This block affects all other version of Guild Wars. If you wish to type in Japanese you will need to purchase the Japanese version. Characters created within the Japanese version must be at least 3 letters long, can use any letter from English and Eastern languages, can consist of one word, and cannot exceed the 19 letter maximum. The Japan version includes the time card payment options as well as a one time purchase option for each chapter of Guild wars. It also enables users to buy time cards which allow playing Guild wars for a limited time period. This time payment option is due to the LAN cafés that are very common in Japan. Taiwan Version Differences The Taiwanese version requires that you create an NC.Soft account first on the Taiwan Guild Wars website. Characters created within the Taiwanese version must be at least 3 letters long, can use any letter from English and Eastern languages (excluding Japanese), can consist of one word, and cannot exceed the 19 letter maximum. The Taiwanese version includes the time card payment options as well as a one time purchase option for each chapter of Guild wars. It also enables users to buy time cards which allow playing Guild wars for a limited time period. This time payment option is due to the LAN cafés that are very common in Taiwan. External Links Official English Website Guild Wars Rules of Conduct Conduct Breaches and Outcomes Guild Wars: User Agreement Francais Espanol Deutsch Italian Japan Korea Taiwan